


Sleeping without you

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Sleeping without you by Brett Young (Pandora)





	Sleeping without you

**Author's Note:**

> Sleeping without you by Brett Young (Pandora)

Optimus Prime runs his servo over the empty berth, spark pulsing hard in his chest plates. This must be how Prowl feels when Jazz is away on a mission. He turns on his back to stare up at the orange ceiling. His spark echoes in his audios and he turns to face the wall. He imagines Snowfire’s servos running up over his back and turns around to see the empty space. He sighs and sits up on the edge of the berth only to stand and walk into the main room. He continues on with a cube of Energon to his office. Might as well as get some work done while he can’t recharge. 

Optimus Prime looks up when the buzzer on his door pings and Prowl steps into the quiet office.


End file.
